Johannah Deakin
Johannah "Jay" Deakin (born Johannah Poulston) was a midwife, and Louis and Lottie Tomlinson's mother. Like Anne Twist, she maintained a public persona, regularly interacting with fans on Twitter. She appeared in One Direction's concert film This Is Us, along with other family members of the band. Johannah passed away on 7 December 2016, after a long and strong battle with leukaemia. Early Life Johanna worked as a midwife and as an assistant on the set of ITV's Fat Friends. On December 24, 1991, when she was 18, Johannah gave birth to Louis Tomlinson. His biological father was Troy Austin, who ended his relationship with Johannah ten days after Louis was born. Louis considered Mark Tomlinson, Johannah's second husband, to be his father, hence his taking Mark's last name. Tomlinson and Austin have clashed numerous times over Austin's repeated liaising with tabloid media, upon Louis becoming famous. Personal Life Johannah and Mark had four children - Charlotte "Lottie" Tomlinson, Felícité Tomlinson and twins Phoebe and Daisy. Johannah split from Mark Tomlinson in 2011. In 2013, Johannah announced her engagement to doctor Dan Deakin, and that they were expecting twins. They were married in July 2014, at a wedding attended by Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Niall Horan and various members of their families, as well as Louis's then-girlfriend Eleanor Calder and One Direction stylist Lou Teasdale. Zayn did not attend the wedding, for unknown reasons. On February 10 2014, Johannah gave birth to her second set of twins, Ernest and Doris. She would regularly speak to fans on social media about Louis, revealing previously unknown facts and photos from his childhood, and sharing stories of his extensive charity work. In 2015, Louis and Johannah staged the Believe In Magic Cinderella Ball, and, along with Liam Payne, helped raise over 2 million pounds for the charity. Death On December 9 2016, Johannah's husband Dan released a statement confirming her passing on December 7, stating: "It is with immeasurable sadness that Johannah Deakin’s family said goodbye to Johannah in the early hours of Wednesday 7th December 2016. '' ''Earlier this year Johannah was diagnosed with a very aggressive form of leukaemia that required immediate and continuous treatment. We respectfully request that the family are given time and space to grieve in private. Johannah was first and foremost a truly amazing mother to seven children – Louis, Lottie, Félicité, and two sets of twins, Phoebe and Daisy and Ernest and Doris – whose individual talents and success are testament to the principles and beliefs she instilled in them. She was also an incredibly proud grandmother to Freddie. '' Incredibly selfless, she would always look to put other people before herself. She desired nothing more than for everyone around her to be happy and loving. She worked tirelessly on numerous charity campaigns, creating memories for many individuals and their families. It wasn’t uncommon for Johannah to hear through the media of an individual in need of assistance, and she would immediately make it her objective to get that person what they often desperately needed, and rarely without success. These are the things that made Johannah happy and content in life, and all of which for me made her simply the perfect wife and best friend to face each day with. '' I thoroughly loved walking through life with her, and though five years was far too short a time, during that time we had so many lifetimes worth of happiness, adventures, and memories. We would like to send our sincere thanks to Professor Steve Mackinnon and his team at University College London Hospital where Johannah was hospitalised since May. And during the last few weeks Professor John Snowden and his colleagues at Royal Hallamshire Hospital Sheffield.”1D LOUIS MUM TRAGEDY Louis Tomlinson’s mum Johannah Deakin dies aged 42 following long battle with leukaemia Johannah's passing sparked an outpouring of grief and support for the Tomlinson/Deakin family. A fan charity drive held in honour of Louis's birthday received over $5000 in donations in the hours after the statement was released. Numerous celebrities offered their condolences to Louis and his family, including former bandmate Zayn Malik, UK singer Cheryl, US singer Lady Gaga and US actress Nina Dobrev.Celebrities and Fans React to Louis Tomlinson's Performance Of Just Hold OnCelebrities Give Their Support To Louis Tomlinson After His Mother Dies At 43 Gallery louis-tomlinson-mom-johannah-deakin.jpg|2015 gallery_nrm_1431690200-louis-johannah.jpg|With Louis and Lottie in 2015 tumblr_inline_nhw6vg0oTs1t2zntu.png|With Louis, Harry and Harry's mother Anne. tumblr_inline_ns39tjWh2I1tt5e1v_500.png tumblr_inline_ni1eckieme1t2zntu.png|Introducing Harry to family at her 2014 wedding References Category:People Category:British people Category:Family